The present invention relates to sliding drawer cabinets and, more particularly, to slide assemblies for slidably mounting a drawer in a cabinet.
Typically, such slide assemblies include two track members respectively mounted on the cabinet side wall and the adjacent side of the drawer, the track members being interconnected by a floating runner. In such drawer slide assemblies which do not use roller wheels, ball bearings or the like, there has been a problem with the leading edges of the runner, which are generally sharp and angular, jamming or snagging in the associated track channels, which are generally arcuate in transverse cross section. This causes a tight or rough operation of the drawer and prevents a smooth sliding thereof between the open and closed positions.